


Memories of Blood

by demonfire57



Series: Stories of IT's Victim [4]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dark Past, Fear, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: Lizzie reflects on her history with Pennywise.





	Memories of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't take as long as the last one, but it's still long enough for me to be proud of.  
> I also did find the time to watch the 1990 It with Tim Curry and the new 2017 It with Bill Skarsgard. I also did purchase a copy of the book and am working on "IT" as we speak.
> 
> So, please enjoy!  
> Kudos and Comments are also welcomed.

_ "Hiya, Lizzie-bean." _

_ A small girl, no more than seven years of age, peered back down into the sewer drain at the sound of a strange dark voice that called to her. _

_ A figure suddenly appeared from the darkness, someone she had never seen before. He was dressed in a suit of all different colors with bright orange pom-poms down the center. His face was painted white while his lips were painted in blood red, a smile revealing two bunny teeth peeked out from the top lip. His eyelids painted in pale blue with little black triangles above and below them. He also had a receding hairline that vanished into bright reddish-orange hair that puffed out in all directions. _

_ The character grinned at her, speaking again, "Aren't you going to say 'Hello'?" _

_ The young girl shook her head in a negative, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, Mister. My parents said so." _

_ "Your parents are wise, Lizzie-bean. Maybe I should clear the air, so to say," the clown cleared his throat, "I am Pennywise the dancing clown. You are Elizabeth, though you prefer Lizzie. Pennywise, meet Lizzie. Elizabeth, meet Pennywise." _

_ The little girl cracked a half smile as the clown continued, "Now we know each other. Am I right?" _

_ "I suppose," though the youngster didn't seem too sure about it. _

_ She made a move to stand when the clown spoke again, "Where are you going, Lizzie?" _

_ "I have to get home in time for supper," the child explained, "Mom gets made if any of us are late." _

_ "Us?" _

_ "I... I have three older brothers and an older sister." _

_ "Then you must all be very close..." _

_ The little girl fell silent, looking away as she knelt next to the sewer grate. A frown marred her face, and Pennywise decided that he didn't like it. _

_ "What's wrong, Lizzie-bean?" _

_ The little girl shrugged, "I'm a loner. I play by myself cause my siblings don't want to play with me." _

_ "What about your friends? You seem like a nice girl." _

_ "Don't have any either," Lizzie answered, "I wish I did." _

_ "I'll be your friend," the clown smiled and Lizzie noticed his teeth had turned sharp, like a shark's. _

_ However, the longing for a friend filled Lizzie's heart. _

_ But before she could say anything, a deep stern voice called out, "Elizabeth! ELIZABETH! GET YOUR BUTT HOME, NOW!" _

_ "I gotta go," she gave a sad face to the clown in the sewer before racing off. _

My eyes blinked open as the memory faded into ashes. I haven't had a dream like that since after the events twenty-seven years ago.

After I met Pennywise, I would dream about him being my friend and taking me to the circus where I would star as an acrobat and enjoy all sorts of treats and surprises. Sometimes, the dreams would turn sour and I would feel fear as I was chased by the one who was supposed to be my friend.

I guess that's what happens when your friend is a child-murdering creature in a clown's disguise.

I stood from the bed and made my way to the bathroom, stopping to make sure that my door was still locked.

Ever since what happened on Halloween night, I was nervous about what might come through the doorway. The fight's aftermath and the scene I had come to made my stomach crawl and my hair stand on end. My apartment's entryway had been covered in blood while some guts and a few scraps of cloth laid here and there on the floor.

I knew Pennywise had eaten the three men who had attacked me for trying to do the right thing, but it still was slightly nauseating.

Washing my face, I took care not to look in the mirror because I knew that the truth of the entire situation would be staring back at me.

No one noticed the blood on my face when I returned to my apartment the next morning after the attack and it bothered me that people weren't asking why someone's blood was on my lips and drawn onto my face. Then again, no one could see what I could... except for the kids quite possibly.

I made sure to clean my face, scrubbing the skin hard until it turned pink to make sure not a spot of it remained. Once the last of the bloodied water vanished down the drain, I looked up into the mirror to double check my work. However, I found myself looking directly into the face of a woman with blood still on her pale skin.

But it had been worth it. I could almost taste the bloody heart that Pennywise had offered to me, could still feel the way the raw flesh melted on my tongue like chocolate on a hot day in July.

I shook my head before racing to the kitchen, hoping a glass of water could clear the thirst I had for blood. I watched as the glass filled to the brim before chugging it down quickly, willing to forget everything about Halloween night.

“But you can’t, can you?”

I whirled around, dropping the glass, to see Pennywise standing right behind me.

“Jesus Christ, Pen!” I rested a hand in hopes to calm my still racing heart, “Don’t do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“It’s in my nature though,” the clown grinned as he came closer.

A shiver ran down my spin and I felt my body grow cold when his gloved hands rested on my shoulders. I could feel the claws that hid beneath the fabric as they slowly dug into my skin before they traveled down slowly to grip my upper arms.

Pennywise jerked me forward, burying his red painted nose into my neck as he inhaled deeply. I knew he was drinking in my scent. He could taste my fear and smell what he would call “the unknown scent.”

He had smelt it before…

_ Lizzie gripped the hands of the creature that currently held her captive above his head. He was laughing before imitating a child’s cry of fear.  _

_ “What’s the matter, Lizzie-bean?” Pennywise grinned, revealing a set of shark-like teeth, “Too afraid to say anything?” _

_ Her nails dug into the cloth of the creature’s gloves, feeling the rough inhuman skin beneath. She gasped and, even though her heart was pounding in her ears, she had to say something at least. _

_ “I-I’m not afraid of you! Y-You were supposed to be my friend!” _

_ The clown laughed out loud, his dark voice echoing off the walls of his home, “If you’re not afraid, you will be soon enough.” _

_ Lizzie nearly fainted as his laws began to spread wide open, revealing a tunnel of teeth. There were three little lights at the end and she could hear screaming coming from deep in the creature’s throat. Her body shook and was certain that the creature could feel the fear radiating off of her. _

_ Then, the jaws closed and Pennywise cocked his head at her, “You’re… You’re supposed to be in a dead sleep!” _

_ Lizzie wasn’t sure what that meant, but Pennywise suddenly pulled her close and his nose dug into the skin of her little neck. She could feel cool inhale and release of breath as the clown took in her smell. _

_ The creature pulled away, shaking his head before taking another inhale. This smell that radiated off of her was one he had never smelt before. Sure, he could smell the scent of fear, a tasty rotting smell that made his stomach growl in hunger. But, this other smell was unknown to him. It smelt… it smelt musty, like old books, and cut grass. It also had the smell of crisp autumn leaves, slightly rotting as they floated down in the water of the sewers. _

“I never told you that your smell is a relief for me,” Pennywise’s dark voice broke through.

I looked up as he pulled away, his grin still on his face. I could only chuckle, “Tired of smelling the scent of fear?”

“Not in the slightest,” a long wet tongue licked my cheek, “but it is nice to taste something different than fear.”

I shook my head and pulled away. I opened the fridge and pulled out a container of fresh cut steak, raw and ready for eating. Setting it on the counter, I returned my attention to pull the milk out.

A sickening crunch later, and Pennywise finished his breakfast for now. As he licked his lips and fingers, I pulled a bowl from the cupboard and a box of cereal from the pantry. I made my own breakfast and sat at the little island and began eating.

“Plans today?” the clown asked, finishing up.

“You do know that I have a meeting with the Derry Police department this morning.”

“They’re still investigating? I didn’t think they would…”

I could only shrug, “Officer Marcus seems to believe that there’s something going on around here.”

“He should be taught a lesson in fear,” Pennywise grinned again, revealing those shark teeth.

I waved a hand at him, “You do what you need to as long as I don’t have hear about it.”

“I know,” he leaned forward and pressed his blood red lips to my forehead, “If it mean I get to keep you, I won’t say a thing.”

It wasn’t that I was afraid of his eating habits, I’ve seen him rip raw flesh clean off bones and seen him covered in blood from his lips to his hands, chest, and feet. I had seen his deadlights and knew what happened to those who succumbed to them. His teeth weren’t frightening at all either, they were… interesting to say the least.

When I looked up, Pennywise had vanished yet again.

I rested my cheek against my hand, looking into the cereal bowl before thinking back again.

_ Lizzie landed on the hard ground, right on her butt. _

_ A scream and she turned to see that Pennywise had trapped the other small boy that was in the chamber with them in his grasp. _

_ The bully of a brother was gripping the clown’s gloves as they tightened against his throat. _

_ “No! Please, no!” Lizzie stood and tried to run towards them, but hands held her back. _

_ Two boys, both who had succumbed to the clown’s deadlights, were holding her back as they stared into nothingness, floating just a few inches off the ground. _

_ Pennywise cackled wildly before turning his yellow-gold eyes onto her. She watched as the glowed brighter in darkness as he enjoyed tormenting the both of them. _

_ “I’ll take him! I’ll take the both of you!” the creature growled, “And I’ll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fears.” _

_ “Or,” one finger pointed upward, “You just leave us be and I’ll take him, only him. And you, Lizzie-bean, will live to grow and thrive and lead a happy life… until old age takes you back to the weeds.” _

_ “B-but… he’s my brother. I can’t choose that!” _

_ “But what about you, Lizzie-bean?” the voice that was dark and filled with malice turned soft and silky, “Are you willing to give up your own happiness to save your brother’s life? A boy who is your parents prized possession and could care less about what their youngest daughter does? Who leaves marks and bruises upon your skin like it’s a canvas for his art?” _

_ Lizzie swallowed hard.  _ Could I?

_ The hands of the two boys released her and the four figures watched as she turned away, walking toward what had to be the exit. _

_ “Lizzie! Lizzie! Don’t leave me!” _

_ She ignored her brother’s cries, but turned at the chuckle. She gasped in shock at the jaws of the monster opened and her brother’s dark hazel eyes slowly became white. He began to float as the other two floated upward to join the others in their circle of prey. _

_ Then a sickening crunch followed and Lizzie ran down the pipes of the sewers with the laughter of a demented clown nipping on her heels the whole way. _

My parents grieved when I arrived home and my brother did not. He had turned up as “missing” and was soon forgotten about by Derry.

Although he was gone, my parents had blamed themselves for his disappearance and relocated us to a new town, hoping that the events would be left behind.

My fingertips pressed against the cold porcelain bowl, drinking the last of the cold milk from my breakfast. Setting the bowl in the sink, my foot pressed down on a piece of glass unexpectedly. I had forgotten about the broken water glass.

Prints of blood followed behind me as I went to grab the broom from the closet, much like how blood followed Pennywise wherever he went.


End file.
